Of Ravens and Snakes
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Challenge- round 1. It's Snape/Lockheart slash


**Of Ravens and Snakes**

 **Disclaimer** \- . Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling

 **A/N -** Written for Quidditch League Fanfiction Challenge- Round 1 -NOTP

 **Prompts-** Write your Chaser 2 's NOTP (Snape/Lockheart )

 **Additional prompts-** (color) Sky blue, (dialogue) "I'm happier than I've ever been before" and (setting) the beach

* * *

Severus was sitting under a tree pretending to reading his potion journal, but in reality his mind was wandering somewhere else. It had been a whole month since that _incident_ when Lily stopped talking to him. He didn't know what came over him that made him say _those_ words to his only friend. He never considered his housemates as friends; acquaintances, sure, but never friends.

When the potion class was over, Professor Slughorn told Severus to stay back. Potter and Black looked very smug at this. When everyone left Severus faced his teacher.

"Is there something wrong with my potion, Professor"? asked Severus.

Slughorn just shook his head "Oh no, dear boy, you made a perfect potion. I have a job for you. Will you tutor a fifth year student for me?" asked Slughorn.

"This student is not a Gryffindor is he"? asked Severus. Slughorn just shook his head.

"No, he's a Ravenclaw. He has a lot of potential but he's bit overconfident," explained Slughorn. On cue said student entered the classroom. When Severus saw who it was he felt like banging his head against the wall. Before him there stood Gilderoy Lockheart with his luscious hair and sparkling eyes. It wasn't Severus actually liked looking at blokes - Lucius had been the object of many of his forbidden dreams - what was he even thinking? This was Lockheart before him; this boy was a self obsessed as Black.

* * *

Two days later Severus was teaching Lockheart how to make a healing potion. Lockheart turned to Severus and asked curiously: "Is it true"?

"What?" asked Severus, without looking up from the potions book.

Lockheart chewed his bottom lip and spoke. "That you're a vampire?"

Severus looked up sharply and fixed the other boy with glare "Where the hell did you- Black told you this didn't he?" he asked Lockhart. In his head he was thinking of giving away Lupin's secret but Lockheart's voice brought him out of his thoughts:

"Actually Xeno told me. So, is there any truth in it"? asked Lockhart.

"No!, Pay attention to your potion, Lockheart. I don't have all day," shouted Severus and started to work on the potion again, unaware of the fact that Lockheart was looking at him all the whole time.

Over the course of the next weeks Severus started to notice things. Like how all those accidental brushing of hands while making potions weren't actually accidents. Thos days whenever Lockheart saw Severus outside his tutorials he would smiles at him, wave at him and sometimes greet him. Severus didn't like the fact that Gilderoy, uh, _Lockheart,_ was on friendly terms with Potter and his friends. Not friendly as the Prewett twins, but still.

"Severus, uh, I mean Snape I got an E on my Potions test," said Lockheart excitedly.

"Very well then. That means you don't need tutoring anymore and I'm free of you," said Severus, trying to sound happy, but inside, for some reason, he was feeling empty. He didn't know why he was feeling like this.

"Uh, see you around then," said Lockheart, obviously feeling sad. He couldn't believe his ears; after spending many weeks in each other's company, Severus didn't feel a bit of sadness.

It had been weeks since Severus stopped tutoring Lockheart when he started to miss that fool. He headed to Ravenclaw common room to the git, but he stopped in his way when he saw Lockheart engage in deep conversation with a girl. They looked really close, so immediately he backed away and left. Severus was just lying on his bed when his dorm mates entered.

"Hey Snape I just received a letter from Lucius. His marriage will take place during Winter holiday and he decided to make you his best man," Rosier informed him. Severus just nodded.

"Why the long face? What happened"? asked Rosier, when Severus said nothing.

Barty spoke "He's still pining after the mudblood. Aren't you, Severus"?

Again Severus said nothing. When the boys realised they were not getting any reaction, they left Severus alone.

Lucius's wedding was a huge affair. Everything was so lavish. Lucius looked very handsome in his emerald green robes. Narcissa looked radiant too. Lucius pulled Severus in a corner and Severus's heart started to pound.

Lucius came closer to him and spoke: "Father talked to the Dark Lord regarding you, and guess what? You're receiving _the mark_ soon."

Severus just nodded, feeling numb inside.

* * *

It was the first day back to school and Gilderoy really needed to find Severus. During the break the only thing he thought about was Severus. He even asked one of his famous house mates for advice and finally decided to follow his heart.

He immediately spotted Severus and ran towards him, avoiding the slippery snow. He reached over and caught Severus's left forearm in tight grip. Severus cried in agony and sharply turned around.

He was shocked to see Lockheart there. He pushed the blonde away. Lockheart looked at Severus with hurt filled eyes, then spoke.

"I- I need to tell you something" he said, but Severus turned away and started to walk.

Seeing this Lockheart ran after Severus, forcefully turn him around and kissed him on the lips, not caring that he could get beaten by the older boy, while Severus went still during the kiss

Gilderoy gently pulled away, looking fearful at other boy whose eyes were still closed. When Severus felt nothing against his lips but cold, chilly air, he opened his eyes and looked into those beautiful eyes which were filled with fear and uncertainty. A faint blush appeared around his pale cheeks.

.Almost a month after sharing the kiss things started to change between Severus and Gilderoy- and, yes, they were on a first name basis now. It wasn't like as if they professed their undying love for each other. Severus was still distant and introverted, but Gilderoy tried his best to bring the other boy out of his shell. Summer holiday was about to start and everyone was packing their bags, except Severus.

"What's the matter"?, Aren't you going home"? Gilderoy asked Severus, who was sitting by the Black Lake.

"I don't have a home to go to," replied Severus monotonously.

Lockheart's eyes went huge as he sat by Severus and spoke. "Did your parents throw you out"? He asked.

"No, it's rather complicated. You wouldn't understand," said Severus, in hopes of deterring the younger boy.

"Try me"! said Lockheart challengingly. Severus just shook his head.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Go home, Lockheart." Severus said defeatedly.

"Oh, so now we're back on last names I see. I thought we had something, but now I think I was wrong," pouted Lockheart, then he said in all seriousness. "If you're not going I'm not going as well. We can spend our vacations in each other's arms," he suggested. Severus just groaned.

One night Lockheart followed him to his dorm.

"Hey Severus, can I sleep in your dorms tonight"? asked Lockheart.

"And why can't you sleep in your own dorm"? Severus asked.

"Because I feel lonely," whined Lockheart. Severus just snorted as he led Lockheart to the Slytherin dorms

"You can take Rosier's bed," said Severus gesturing to the bed. Lockheart's eyes went comically huge.

"Wha- but - but I thought-"? stuttered Lockheart.

"Thought what"? asked Severus.

"That we'd be sharing a bed!" whined Lockheart.

"Go to bed, Idiot," grumbled Severus.

A few days later, Severus was doing his Transfiguration work when- "Severus, Severus come here, I have to show you something," shouted Lockheart..

"Can't it wait?" asked Severus. He was answered by a loud 'No!" from Lockheart. Severus followed him to an empty room where a pot was placed on a table. Now Severus was angry

"This!, I left my work to see this"! he shouted. Lockheart flinched.

"Just touch it for me," pleaded Lockheart. Severus huffed and touched the pot. Lockheart did the same and immediately they got sucked into the air.

They landed on sand, Severus got up abruptly and looked around. They were on a beach, the sun was setting at the horizon and waves were crashing at the shore. Though all of this was very beautiful, Severus glared at his partner.

"Where the hell are we"? He demanded.

"Some Greek island," meekly replied Lockheart.

"And from where did you get a portkey"? asked Severus. Lockheart scratched his head.

"Uh, I kinda tricked Professor Flitwick into making it for us," replied Lockheart. Then he pulled something out of his pants' pockets and put them on sand. He waved his wand over it and it came back to it's normal size. Lockheart spread the sheets on the sand and pulled out the items from the picnic basket. He lit the candles and smiled at Severus.

"Are- are you still mad at me"? Asked Lockheart. Severus just smiled- actually smiled.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm happier than I've ever been before," assured Severus.

Lockheart pulled out a package and gave it to Severus. He tore it open and found a sky blue scarf inside. Lockheart smiled sheepishly.

"I- I thought you could use some colors since you only wear black and other dark colors," clarified Lockeart.

"But I didn't bring you anything," stated Severus.

"You don't need to," assured Lockeart.

Severus nodded, then an idea came to his mind. He smiled slyly at Lockeart who visibly gulped.

"I think we could fulfill your wish from the other day," said Severus, grinning at his lover.

"What do you-" Before Lockheart could complete his sentence Severus started to gently lay him on the sheets.


End file.
